


В лицо

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: То есть правда, совсем.





	В лицо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Your Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178431) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



Нет ни одного рационального объяснения, как взрослый мужик со склонностью оставлять гранаты в бардачке машины и неразумной тягой к прыжкам на движущиеся объекты (или через них, или в них — почему вообще приходится объяснять, что так нельзя?) способен вызывать у Дэнни столько умиления. Именно так. Умиления. Если начистоту, хоть это и дико смущает, рядом со Стивом Дэнни теряет всю свою жесткость, становится нервным и беспокойным, готовым на любое безрассудство от разрывающей его необходимости окружить Стива заботой, потому что тот, похоже, понятия не имеет, как заботиться о себе самому. Стив может застрелить, ударить или сбить с ног зарвавшегося преступника, продумать ходы на три шага вперед и устранить угрозу силой мысли, но не может закрыть свое большое глупое сердце, которое, по мнению Стива, не является ни большим, ни глупым. И что прикажете с этим делать?  
  
Дэнни делает то, что кажется ему самым естественным, если не слишком вдумываться: отвозит их к Стиву домой, промывает его царапины, кормит ужином, распивает с ним по бутылке пива, загоняет в спальню и заставляет раздеться. Потом раздевается сам, забирается к Стиву в кровать, где в последнее время ночует чаще, чем в собственной, и, прилипнув к спине, трется носом о его шею.  
  
— Тебе обязательно было… Я даже не…  
  
Стив тяжело вздыхает, тянет руку Дэнни к своей груди, держит ее там, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и не пытается ответить на вопрос, который Дэнни не задал.  
  
— Вот, значит, как, — ворчит Дэнни, но в его голосе снова проскальзывает это проклятое умиление, и он снова теряет голову от того, как приятно прижиматься грудью к теплому телу. От того, что Стив все еще рядом. — Клянусь, ты просто. То есть правда, совсем, — добавляет Дэнни, вкладывая туда самые разные смыслы от «утром с тебя завтрак» до «и я разобью лицо этому козлу, если придется, ты же понимаешь?». Стив почти ничего не отвечает, только согласно мычит и переплетает их пальцы. Дэнни любит его так сильно, что иногда от переизбытка чувств ему тесно в собственной коже, и не остается ничего, кроме как накричать на Стива завтра, послезавтра, когда-нибудь позже, прямо в его глупое, улыбчивое лицо.


End file.
